Une petite chambre obscure
by Poulpelotte
Summary: Sabo leur avait envoyé une lettre disant qu'il s'était enfui. Il leur avait menti, on ne s'enfuit pas aussi facilement de la famille Outlook. Lors d'un voyage d'affaire vers Sabondy, il entend un bruit étrange derrière le mur de sa cabine : sa famille était encore plus pourrie qu'il ne le pensait. Complète réécriture de The secret room in the dark.
1. Sur le pont

Chapitre 1 : Sur le pont

La scène paraissait sortir d'une peinture. Le ciel était sans nuage et la mer d'un bleu pur. Accoudé à la rambarde d'un bateau, un jeune homme regardait le l'horizon pendant que le vent faisait danser ses boucles blondes. Le silence l'enveloppait, parfois rompu par le cri des mouette où le bruit du vent s'engouffrant dans les voiles. La mer si bleue, si vaste, parfois calme et parfois si violente, indomptable, le narguait. Cette mer qu'il adorait tant le rendait amer, elle représentait tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. La mer était libre, pas lui.

Il soupira et s'éloigna de la rambarde. Il marcha sur le pont, le son de ses pas raisonnant dans le bois, et laissa son regard vagabonder autour de lui. La caravelle sur laquelle il était se nommait Princesse Outlook, son _père_ (il détestait vraiment ce terme) était vraiment trop imbu de lui même. C'était un bon bateau, robuste, rapide et facile à naviguer. Mais il était surchargé de dorures, de tentures et autres décorations. Tout le monde devait savoir que la famille Outlook était riche, très riche, et ses _parents _faisaient tout pour s'en assurer. La musique, la nourriture, tout sur le bateau transpirait l'opulence. Jusqu'à ses habits, choisi par sa _mère_, et qu'il était obligé de porter.

Sa chemise blanche était en crêpe de soie, avec de petits boutons en nacre. Sa veste, tout aussi blanche, était très ajustée au point où elle limitait ses mouvements. Entrouverte, elle laissait apparaître un gilet bleu clair en satin brodé d'or. Ses mains, qui autrefois étaient couvertes de corne, étaient enfermées dans des petits gants blancs qui portaient ses initiales "S.O".

Il aurait voulu déchirer violemment ses habits, insulter ceux qui aimaient à s'appeler "sa famille", leur cracher au visage. Mais s'il avait appris quelque chose ces huit dernières années, c'est qu'on ne s'opposait pas à la famille Outlook. Quand il était revenu dans cette immense maison, froide et cruelle, il avait fait profil bas, du moins au début. Il devait protéger ses frères, sa vraie famille. Il leur avait envoyé une lettre leur disant qu'il s'était enfui. Il leur avait menti. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les laisser venir jusqu'ici, les Outlook ne les auraient pas laissé en vie. Au bout d'un an, il avait atteint sa limite, il ne pouvait plus supporter les nobles, leurs discussions, leurs idées, leurs fêtes et il avait essayer de s'enfuir. Mais les Outlook n'étaient pas dupes, et ils l'avaient arrêté. Il avait découvert les coups, mais tout cela n'avait pas entaché sa détermination. Il avait essayé encore et encore, et les punitions s'étaient faites de plus en plus cruelles et douloureuses. Jusqu'au jour où Outlook III en eu assez et décida de passer à la torture pure et simple. Tous les matins, pendant une semaine, Sabo se demanda s'il serait encore vivant le soir. Et tous les soirs pendant une semaine, Sabo regretta presque de l'être. Outlook III avait gagné, son fils n'était désormais plus qu'une coquille vide, qui, à défaut de lui obéir systématiquement, ne se mettait plus jamais en travers de son chemin.

Sabo n'avait plus d'objectif, de motivation, de rêve, d'espoir. Il s'était laissé traîner à sa cérémonie de majorité, le jour de ses dix-huit ans, et s'était laissé anoblir. Il était monté sur ce bateau lorsqu'on lui avait demandé, et fait correctement les comptes de la compagnie qu'on lui avait confié. Désormais il attendait. Quoi donc me demanderiez-vous ? Il n'en savait rien, le mariage qui l'éloignerait un peu de ses parents ? La mort peut-être ?

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la mer. Il ne serait jamais libre, jamais pirate, mais ses frères, que faisaient-ils en ce moment ? Luffy devait toujours être sur Dawn Island, avec Dadan et les bandits. Penser à Luffy était la seule chose qui pouvait encore le faire sourire, et comment résister face à quelqu'un d'aussi lumineux ? Et Ace, où en était-il ? Il avait réussi à entendre une fois qu'un dénommé "Ace aux poings ardents" commençait à se faire un nom sur la route de tous les périls en tant que capitaine des pirates de Piques. Un jeu de mots aussi nul, ça ressemblait bien à son frère. Il n'y avait plus à espérer qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide comme déclarer la guerre à la Marine, ou pire, à un des quatre empereurs.

Une porte s'ouvrit devant lui et une servante apparue. Elle s'inclina devant lui. Il détestait ça.

\- Jeune maître Sabo, le repas est servi.

Elle s'inclina de nouveau et l'invita à la suivre. Les repas étaient les pires moments de la journée. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, et se résigna à rejoindre l'enfer qui l'attendait dans la salle à manger.


	2. La petite chambre obscure

**Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà le chapitre 2 ! Alors normalement je poste deux chapitres par semaine, un le mercredi et un le samedi. À la fin, l'histoire devrait faire aux alentours de 15 chapitres.**

**Cette histoire n'est pas une traduction de "The secret room in the dark" mais une réécriture totale (je n'aimais pas la première version). N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques, tout ce qui est bon pour s'améliorer est bienvenu !**

Chapitre 2 : La petite chambre obscure

Sabo referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Le repas était enfin fini, et il avait toute la nuit pour s'en remettre. Il soupira en se disant que tout recommencerait demain. Il s'assit sur son lit, qui était inconfortable au possible et ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de se voyage. D'un côté, il pouvait voir la mer et son paysage changeait tous les jours. C'était ce qu'il pouvait espérer de mieux en matière de liberté. D'un autre côté, le reste de la famille Outlook était toujours là, il les voyaient bien plus que d'ordinaire, et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Il s'agenouilla sur le sol et décrocha une des lattes du plancher. Dans cette cachette qu'il avait aménagé à même le sol se trouvait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux : une paire de vielles lunettes de protection. C'est tout ce qu'il avait réussi à sauver de l'époque béni où il vivait avec Ace et Luffy. Il les fit rouler entre ses doigts, passant sur chaque rayure, chaque imperfection, il les connaissaient par cœur. Il les reposa et replaça la latte en vitesse, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de les perdre.

Il s'apprêtait à aller dormir lorsqu'il entendit un léger bruit métallique qui semblait provenir de derrière le mur de sa chambre. C'était étrange, puisque derrière ce mur se trouvait la chambre de ses _parents_ et il était sûr qu'ils étaient encore dans la salle à manger. Le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre, et Sabo se trouva face à un dilemme : chercher d'où vient le bruit au risque de déplaire à Outlook III où ne pas prendre de risque, rester une coquille vide et se laisser ronger par la frustration. Habituellement il aurait choisi la seconde option, mais cette fois-ci, il avait l'impression que ne pas enquêter serait la pire erreur de sa vie.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et écouta le couloir : toute la famille Outlook était dans la salle à manger et le reste des gardes et serviteurs étaient loin. Il referma la porte et se tourna vers le mur. Il entendit de nouveau un petit "cling". Il déplaça l'armoire et toqua sur le mur, qui sonna anormalement creux. Il réussi à déboîter une première latte qui formait la cloison, et, au lieux de tomber sur la chambre du couple Outlook, il ne vit que l'obscurité. Il venait de découvrir une pièce secrète sur le bateau. Il continua a décrocher méticuleusement les planches une par une, jusqu'à créer une ouverture suffisamment large pour qu'il puisse passer, ce qui ne prit pas bien longtemps.

Il se glissa dans la petite chambre obscure avec une petite lampe à huile. En face de lui était assis un jeune adolescent avec de grands yeux marrons. Il était menotté avec ce qui semblait être du granit marin. Pourquoi y'avait-t-il un jeune garçon menotté enfermé dans une pièce secrète sur ce bateau ? En réalité, Sabo n'était même pas surpris, Outlook III était tellement pourri de l'intérieur qu'il n'était pas étonnant qu'il se soit lancé dans le trafic d'esclaves.

C'est alors qu'une pensée traversa son esprit. Il avait perdu la volonté de se battre pour sa propre liberté, mais qu'en était-il de la liberté des autres ? Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sabo envisagea de se dresser contre son père pour aider ce jeune garçon. Le sentiment était faible, et peut-être disparaîtrait-il de lui même rapidement, mais tout de même, il était là. Sabo n'était pas complètement brisé.

-Hé toi, tu saurais pas où est mon chapeau ?

Sabo resta figé un instant. Le garçon en face de lui était jeune, plus jeune que lui, il ne lui donnait pas plus de quinze ans. Il souffrait de mauvais traitements, notamment des coups et de la malnutrition. Il était enfermé depuis Dieu sait combien de temps dans le noir complet et le silence. Sabo savait très bien que son apparence criait son appartenance à la noblesse, et pourtant le garçon lui avait adressé la parole sans la moindre once d'hésitation, il l'avait même tutoyé !

-Mon chapeau, c'est un chapeau de paille, c'est Shanks qui me l'a donné, c'est mon trésor. J'en ai besoin, est-ce que tu sais où il est ?

La situation était complètement surréelle. Il aurait pu demander de l'eau, de la nourriture, la liberté, mais non. Tout ce que le jeune homme demandait était un chapeau. Sabo réalisa qu'il n'avait toujours rien dit depuis qu'il était entré.

-Désolé Lu, je ne sais pas où est ton chapeau.

Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, sans vraiment s'écouter. Il s'arrêta et analysa les mots qui venaient de sortir de sa propre bouche. Enfin, un mot pour être précis : Lu, le diminutif de Luffy. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité ambiante, et la cicatrice sous l'œil gauche du jeune homme était maintenant parfaitement visible. Une cicatrice, un chapeau de paille, Shanks, et cette bouille. L'adorable bouille de son petit frère, avec huit ans de plus, encadrée par des cheveux en pagaille qui descendaient un peu plus bas que ses épaules.

Son teint devenait de plus en plus livide a mesure qu'il réalisait la situation. Luffy était retenu en esclavage sur ce bateau. Il fallait qu'ils s'enfuient, tous les deux, le plus vite possible. Il lui fallait un plan, il fallait...

Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette pièce avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque. Si jamais on le prenait sur le fait maintenant, il n'aurait plus aucun moyen de sauver Luffy.

\- Je suis désolé Lu, vraiment. Je ne peux pas rester, je vais revenir, je te le promets.

Et directement il sorti et referma l'ouverture derrière lui. Il entendit une dernière fois Luffy

-Hé, attends ! Je sais même pas comment tu t'appelles ! Moi c'est Monkey D Luffy, et je vais devenir le roi des pirates !


	3. Tu es revenu

Chapitre 3 : Tu es revenu !

Sabo était maintenant seul au milieu de sa chambre. Il savait que derrière le mur se trouvait Luffy, enchainé, dans le noir. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Cette pensée le rendait malade. Tellement malade qu'il était désormais agenouillé devant la cuvette des toilettes à rendre le contenu de son estomac. C'est bien sûr ce moment que choisit son très cher frère Stelly pour faire irruption dans sa chambre. Il le sentit s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit juste derrière lui.

\- Oh, Sabo, c'est pas très très joli tout ça.

Il aurait voulu lui répondre une phrase bien cinglante mais une remonté acide le coupa et il continua de déverser ses fluides gastriques dans les canalisations.

\- Je suis sûr que père sera ravi d'apprendre que c'est comme ça que tu traites la nourriture que tu reçois.

-Ta gueule Stelly.

-Oh, je t'ai connu avec une meilleure répartie cher frère, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi même, je ne sais même pas pourquoi père te garde. Oh, on pourrait te vendre, après tout tu es plutôt agréable à regarder, on pourrait en tirer un bon prix.

Après ça, Stelly sorti de la chambre et laissa Sabo seul. Il se leva passa son visage sous l'eau froide, il avait besoin de concentration. Ce matin il croyait que sa vie était un enfer, maintenant il se rendait compte à quelle point elle pouvait être pire. Mais dans tout ça il y avait du bon, si Stelly et son père se décidaient à le punir, ou le vendre, après tout ils n'étaient plus à ça près, alors ils devraient en discuter sérieusement. Et pendant ce temps il avait le champ à peu près libre pour préparer sa fuite avec Luffy.

Sur le bateau, on lui avait donné des choses à faire, notamment des comptes ou de la gestion de stock. Il avait donc accès à plusieurs documents importants. Il commença à les éplucher, il devait trouver un petit bateau, un log pose, des cartes marines, de la nourriture, de l'eau, un kit de premier secours et des habits de rechange. S'il pouvait en plus avoir des fumigènes et un poignard pour se défendre se serait parfait. Oh, peut-être un tuyau ne serait pas de trop, pour se battre comme au bon vieux temps. Il aurait aussi voulu la clef des menottes de Luffy, mais il se doutait que son père la gardait sur lui et qu'il n'arriverait pas à la récupérer. Il allait falloir trouver un moyen autre de les enlever plus tard.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir tant que Luffy serait enfermé. C'est pourquoi il passa sa nuit à peaufiner son plan. Il avait préparé un grand sac avec des vêtements de rechanges et avait appris par cœur le parcours qu'il devait faire pour récupérer tout le nécessaire pour leur évasion. Il avait aussi réussi à fabriquer une petite bombe à jeter dans les réservoirs de poudre du navire : il ne pouvait pas laisser sa _famille_ continuer de telles horreurs impunément. Il avait prévu de lancer l'opération le matin même : il avait les plans de navigation sous les yeux, et c'est à ce moment là qu'ils seraient le plus près d'une île déserte. Il lui restait trois heures avant le lever du jour, il était fatigué, frustré, stressé. Il entendit un très faible coup contre le mur de sa chambre : Luffy.

Il prit sa lampe à huile, rouvrit le mur et se glissa à nouveau dans la petite chambre obscure. À peine était-il entré qu'il fut accueilli chaleureusement par un :

-Tu es revenu !

Un jour Luffy apprendrait la discrétion, un jour... Il plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Luffy et posa un doigt sur ses propres lèvres. Il se mit à chuchoter :

-Chut, c'est pas le moment de se faire remarquer. Écoute, dans trois heures on va s'enfuir toi et moi. Notre meilleure chance c'est l'effet de surprise, alors en attendant on chuchote d'accord ?

-Tu es revenu !

Cette fois-ci, Luffy avait chuchoté. Un tel sourire illuminait son visage que Sabo ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il s'approcha de son petit frère, le prit dans ses bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il pouvait entendre son frère renifler, est-ce qu'il pleurait ? Il se recula un peu pour observer la situation et Luffy était en train de le renifler, de sentir son odeur. Il était habitué au comportements étranges de son frère et le laissa faire. Quand il eu fini, leur yeux se rencontrèrent. Sabo avait l'impression que son âme était sondée.

-Sa... Bo ?

Oh. Jusque là son frère ne l'avait pas reconnu et ça l'avait bien arrangé. Il ne voulait pas qu'il réalise ce qu'il était devenu, il en avait trop honte. Il détourna le regard, que pouvait-il dire ? _Hey Luffy, j'avais dit que je voulais être un pirate libre et regarde moi, je suis un noble qui a abandonné tout espoir de vivre comme il l'entendait, pas trop déçu ?_ Il se mordit la lèvre en attendant que Luffy dise quelque chose, dise qu'il était déçu, qu'il se sentait trahi. Mais comme toujours Luffy avait réussi à le surprendre.

-Tu es revenu !

Et tout a coup cette phrase prenait un tout autre sens. La joie à l'état pure irradiait du visage de son frère et Sabo était à court de mots. Devenir frère avec Ace et Luffy était vraiment la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort.

-Oui, Lu, je suis revenu.

Il pouvait sentir Luffy rire contre son torse.

-Shishishi, je savais bien qu'un de mes grands frères viendrait me chercher, vous vous inquiétez toujours trop.

Sabo s'inquiétait pour Luffy, c'était vrai. Mais au vu de la situation actuelle il ne considérait pas qu'il s'inquiétait _trop_. Enfin qu'importe, dans quelques heures ce cauchemar ne serait plus qu'un souvenir. Le soleil pointait à l'horizon, il était temps de lancer le plan.


	4. Cauchemar en cuisine

Chapitre 4 : Cauchemar en cuisine

Thatch venait de finir de préparer le repas : un magnifique buffet pour les deux cents pirates du navire. Il était fière d'être le cuisinier du Moby. Marco s'approcha de lui et vola une boulette de viande.

\- Hé ! On ne vole pas la nourriture dans MA cuisine !

\- Je suis un pirate, je fais ce que je veux, Yoi !

Un sourire malicieux s'étirait sur les lèvres du phœnix, qui jeta la boulette en l'air et la goba au vol. Vraiment, les pirates de Barbe Blanche étaient de véritables gamins. Thatch leva les yeux au ciel et se prépara à défendre son buffet des ventres sur pattes qui allaient bientôt l'attaquer.

Soudainement, Marco tomba à genoux en se tenant le ventre. Il suait à grosse goutte et grimaçait de douleur. D'étranges spirales commençaient à courir sur sa peau. Thatch s'apprêtait à lui venir en aide quand les spirales s'enflammèrent en bleu. Bientôt, Marco n'était plus qu'une grande flamme au milieu de sa cuisine même s'il pouvait toujours entendre sa respiration laborieuse. Il resta planté sur place quelques secondes avant d'enfin prendre une décision cohérente :

\- Un médecin ! On a besoin d'un médecin dans la cuisine !

Lorsque le médecin arriva, Marco avait repris une apparence humaine et seules quelques petites flammes dansaient encore sur ses bras. Il était toujours au sol, respirant difficilement. Le médecin s'agenouilla auprès du commandant de la première division et l'ausculta rapidement. Son verdict était sans appel :

-Empoisonnement.

Thatch blanchi d'un coup. Marco avait été empoisonné ? Mais il avait juste mangé une de ses boulette. Ce qui voulait dire... Ce qui vouait dire que SA cuisine était empoisonnée ?! Mais il avait goûté plusieurs fois chacune de ses préparations. Il en était sûr. Alors comment ? Pourquoi ? Il avait foi en les compétence de leurs médecins de bord, mais il tenta quand même.

\- Vous êtes sûr ...?

-Affirmatif, et c'était un poison particulièrement violent. Comme son phœnix a brûlé la totalité du principe actif, je ne pourrai pas savoir de quel poison il s'agissait, mais n'importe qui d'autre que le commandant Marco serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Et le reste du buffet ? Était-il aussi empoisonné ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre son équipage en danger. Cela lui fendait le cœur mais il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait se débarrasser de toute la nourriture. Le mieux était de tout brûler, il ne fallait pas prendre le risque d'intoxiquer tous les poissons de la zone.

Après avoir tout expliqué à Oyaji et aux autres commandants, il fut décider de faire un grand bûcher sur un radeau de fortune pour brûler toute la nourriture contaminée. L'ambiance était tendue, car qui disait empoisonnement disait empoisonneur. Il s'agissait au mieux d'un intrus, au pire d'un traître, et la traîtrise était ce qu'il y avait de pire sur le Moby, où tout l'équipage se considérait comme une grande famille. De plus, il venait de faire disparaître une bonne partie de leur réserve de nourriture, ils ne savaient pas si ce qu'il restait leur permettrait de tenir plus de deux jours. La seule bonne nouvelle dans l'histoire c'est que Marco avait récupéré et était de nouveau opérationnel. Son fruit du démon était vraiment exceptionnel.

Pour calmer les tensions et remplir les réserves, il fut décider d'organiser un raid sur le premier bateau qu'ils croiseraient. Heureusement, un de leur alliés les informa d'un bateau noble sur leur trajet. D'après les informations qu'ils avaient réussi à glaner sur l'île, sous couvert de commerce il s'agirait de marchands d'esclaves, et un jeune esclave serait effectivement à bord.

Le plan était donc très simple : aborder le navire, le piller, libérer l'esclave, et tout brûler pour soulager la frustration des pirates affamés. Et le plan commençait maintenant.


	5. La grande évasion

Chapitre 5 : La grande évasion

Sabo était sur le pont, il tenait fermement la petite bombe dans la poche de sa veste. L'explosion qu'elle créerait devrait suffire à occuper les gardes et sa famille pendant qu'il délivrerait son frère. Il marchait d'un pas assuré vers la salle des canons, il était déterminé, il sortirait Luffy de là ou mourrait en essayant.

Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur du bateau et commença à descendre vers la cale.

\- Bateau pirate ! Bateau pirate en vue ! Il s'agit.. Il s'agit des pirates de Barbe Blanche !

Sabo eu à peine le temps d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait d'entendre qu'une violente explosion le souffla contre un mur. Il cracha un mélange de poussière et de sang avant de se relever. Il semblerait que sa bombe soit désormais inutile, une nouvelle distraction bien plus efficace venait de s'offrir à lui.

Il remonta quatre à quatre les escaliers de la cale et couru sur le pont. La bateau était déjà à moitié en feu, les pirates venaient de passer à l'abordage et les gardes étaient submergés. Bien fait pour son père qui n'avait jamais voulu dépenser assez pour la sécurité de son navire. Il couru vers les chambres, slalomant entre les combats et les départs de feu. Une fois dans le couloir, il entendit des gens parler derrière lui et se jeta dans la chambre de Stelly, qui n'était pas là pour l'instant, et referma la porte derrière lui.

Il prit le temps de scanner la chambre et un objet en particulier attira assez vite son attention. Sur le bureau était posé un chapeau de paille. Et bien sûr, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel chapeau de paille, c'était celui de Luffy. Il supposa que Stelly devait le garder comme un trophée. Ce minable savait depuis le début qu'ils avaient un esclave et que c'était son petit frère. Décidément, tout le monde dans cette famille était pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

Il prit le chapeau, le glissa à l'intérieur de sa veste et se plaqua dos à la porte, espérant pouvoir entendre les conversations des pirates.

\- Bon, à ton avis, il est où cet esclave ? On a déjà fouillé toutes les pièces !

\- Tu sais très bien que nos informateurs sont plus que qualifiés, il doit y avoir un genre de pièce secrète quelque part, on va bien finir par le trouver.

Oh non, non, pas moyen. Les pirates cherchaient Luffy. Il avait déjà dû mal à se battre contre les Outlook, alors contre l'équipage d'un des quatre empereurs, c'était impossible. Il fallait fuir, le plus vite possible. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Pour l'instant il n'y avait que deux pirates dans le couloir, et ils ne semblaient pas être des commandants, il pouvait s'en charger. Un boulet de canon vint exploser la pièce, décrochant un tuyau de canalisation au passage : il semblait à Sabo qu'il avait peut-être un peu de chance dans son malheur.

Il s'avança doucement vers le tuyau et le ramassa. Il le sous pesa, il était plutôt bien équilibré. Il le fit tourner dans les airs, et frappa un ennemi imaginaire : les automatismes étaient encore là. Il revint vers la porte et expira sèchement en posant la main sur la poignée. Il ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à trois. À trois il ouvrit violemment la porte et attaqua sans semonce les deux pirates qui furent mis assez vite hors d'état de nuire. Il courut sans se retourner jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il envoya valser la porte et se fixa face au mur. Il n'avait plus besoin d'être discret, alors il cria :

-Luffy baisse toi je vais défoncer le mur !

Il leva le tuyau au dessus de sa tête et l'abaissa sur le mur qui se brisa sous l'impact, laissant apparaître un Luffy complètement émerveillé.

-Trop classe !

Il laissa tomber son tuyau au sol et accouru vers Luffy. Des menottes en granit marin enserraient ses poignets et étaient reliées au mur par une chaîne de métal. Sabo pris la base de la chaîne dans ses deux mains, posa un pied sur le mur et tira de toutes ses forces. Il savait qu'il était faible, mais il avait vraiment besoin que cette chaîne cède. Maintenant. Soudain, il senti qu'il n'était plus seul à tirer. Il se retourna et vit que Luffy était lui aussi en train de tirer. Et d'un coup, la chaîne lâcha. Luffy était physiquement fort. Bien plus fort que Sabo dans l'état actuel des choses. Mais Sabo était le grand frère, c'était quand même à lui de sauver Luffy.

Il le prit par la main et retourna dans sa chambre. Il avait préparé plusieurs grands sacs : il en mis un sur son dos, en donna un à Luffy et ramassa les deux derniers. Ils se mirent tout les deux à courir. Sabo avait mémorisé le trajet qu'ils devaient effectuer pour arriver au petit bateau tout en récupérant tous les vivres nécessaire à leur voyage. D'abord la cuisine, puis la salle de navigation et enfin l'infirmerie. Luffy le suivait sans poser de questions, il avait confiance. Sabo était rassuré que certaines choses ne change pas.

Enfin, leur petite embarcation était en vue. Sabo poussa Luffy dedans et sauta derrière lui. Il défit les voiles et se retourna : plusieurs pirates étaient sur leur talons. Il vida un de ses sacs et attrapa un impact Dial, en espérant qu'il soit chargé. Il l'encastra d'un coup sec directement dans la coque de la barque et l'activa. Il hurla lorsqu'il fut projeté vers l'arrière, la douleur dévorant tout son corps.

-Eh Sabo, ça va ?

Il s'était mordu la lèvre pendant l'impact. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche et se releva. Il sourit à son frère :

-T'inquiète Lu, je gère.

Il se retourna, le Princess Outlook n'était plus qu'un point brûlant à l'horizon. À peine plus petit que le bateau pirate qui les avaient attaqués. Ils étaient saufs pour l'instant. Il vida méthodiquement les différents sacs jusqu'à trouver le log pose et les cartes. Il repéra la petite île inhabité du nom d'Amira non loin de leur position et orienta les voiles en conséquence. Peut-être qu'à partir de maintenant tout irait mieux.

Spoilers : non


	6. Séparation

Chapitre 6 : Séparation

Ace était furieux. Il était furieux depuis la tentative d'assassinat. Parce que tout le monde avait beau appeler ça "l'incident", il fallait voir les choses en face, c'était une tentative d'assassinat. Quelqu'un s'en était pris à sa famille, quelqu'un de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche les avait trahi. Depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle Ace sentait son sang bouillir, littéralement, et il lui fallait toute la concentration du monde pour ne pas partir en combustion spontanée toutes les dix minutes.

Le raid du navire noble avait été une bonne distraction. Il avait cramé tout ce qu'il lui était tombé sous la main. Une fois l'opération fini, l'épave n'était plus qu'un grand brasier, et il avait regardé les flammes monter haut dans le ciel jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Mais ça n'avait pas suffit à apaiser sa colère. Il ne s'était pas assez battu, il ne s'était pas occupé personnellement des ces ordures qui volaient la liberté des autres, la liberté de Sabo... Et pour couronner le tout, ils n'avaient pas réussi à libérer l'esclave et l'héritier de cette famille pourrie s'était enfui ! Il était encore plus énervé qu'avant.

Alors quand il appris qu'une chasse était lancé, il se porta immédiatement volontaire. Ils avaient assez peu d'informations sur ce mystérieux héritier. Il était blond, il était accompagné d'une deuxième personne et il était parti soit en direction de Liliuna, soit en direction d'Amira. Ace avait choisi de partir sur Liliuna, c'était une île hivernale et il avait besoin de se rafraîchir l'esprit. Il partirait seul, dans son état il était trop dangereux pour ses coéquipiers. Et puis naviguer en solitaire sur son Striker avait toujours eu le don de le calmer un peu. Ace était un chasseur depuis qu'il était gamin, il savait traquer une proie, connaissait l'adrénaline de la poursuite, c'était une distraction plus efficace qu'un simple raid. Il retourna dans sa chambre, pris son sac en forme de pastèque, le rempli avec des affaires de rechange, de la nourriture et son escargophone. Une fois de retour sur le pont, il alla annoncer son départ à Oyaji et sauta sur son Striker. Il chopperai ce sale noble et peut-être, peut-être arriverait-il à apaiser sa frustration.

Un soupir général se fit entendre sur le pont du Moby après le départ de Ace. Il était le plus affecté par _l'incident_, et la tension en sa présence était devenu insupportable. Ace était connu pour sa loyauté, et l'idée qu'un traître se trouvait sur le bateau avait dû lui faire beaucoup de mal. Thatch l'avait vu brûler frénétiquement tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée sur le navire noble. Il comprenait son petit frère, et s'énervait des reproches qu'il commençait à entendre. Un main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Calme toi, Thatch. Ace va prendre l'air, et quand il reviendra on aura réglé la situation. Respire, yoi.

-J'espère vraiment que tu as raison Marco, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression que la situation ne va faire qu'empirer.

Il n'avait pas idée à quel point il avait raison. D'ailleurs le responsable derrière tout ça entama la nouvelle étape de son plan.

\- Dîtes, vous ne trouvez pas que le commandant Ace avait l'air tendu ces derniers temps ? La veille de l'incident je l'ai vu dans la bibliothèque, je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait être à se point absorbé dans une lecture. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se sache vu la vitesse à laquelle il est parti après m'avoir remarqué.

L'homme qui venait de parler était Teach, un des hommes de Ace. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de lui, alors Thatch ne le connaissait pas bien, mais il était bon vivant et un pirate de Barbe Blanche efficace malgré son apparence presque grotesque.

\- Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il lisait ?

Alors là, Thatch faisait face à quelque chose au mieux d'inhabituel, au pire de mauvaise augure. Haruta n'avait pas pour habitude de se mêler à se genre de conversations. Il avait une idée derrière la tête.

\- Non, c'était un gros bouquin avec une couverture... Verte je crois ?

-Très bien.

Et il le vit repartir avec un visage sombre. Haruta était d'un naturel joyeux, farceur, pas fermé et sombre. Thatch avait un très mauvais pressentiment, mais il se força à le mettre de côté. L'incident, puis le noble qui s'enfuit, ça faisait beaucoup en une journée.

En parlant du noble, ce dernier avait tapé dans l'œil de Thatch. Enfin, taper dans l'œil n'était pas l'expression approprié puisque Thatch ne l'avait pas vu, mais il en avait entendu parlé. Deux pirates qui cherchaient le jeune esclave s'étaient fait attaqué par un jeune homme blond vêtu de blanc. Son apparence ne laissait aucun doute sur son statut. Et ce jeune homme donc, les avait attaqué avec un tuyau ! Un noble qui savait se battre, ça n'était pas courant, mais avec un tuyau ! Et il parait que c'était un véritable démon avec.

Ensuite, ce dernier s'était enfui en encastrant un impact Dial dans la coque de son embarcation et en l'activant à mains nues ! Ce petit était peut-être un être humain de la pire espèce, mais on ne pouvait pas lui enlever qu'il avait du cran. Et grâce à cette action folle, il avait réussi à semer le Moby. Parce qu'en plus de tout ça, le jeune homme semblait plutôt doué en navigation. Non, vraiment, il fallait qu'il en sache plus.

Et il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas le seul. Marco aurait beau le nier, Thatch avait vu l'étincelle de curiosité illuminé dans son regard pendant qu'on leur avait raconté toute l'histoire. Il lança un regard malicieux à son frère de toujours avant de se présenter devant son capitaine.

-Oyaji, avec Marco nous aimerions partir en amont vers l'île d'Amira, pour trouver le noble, et peut-être aussi le jeune esclave. Ça éviterai de nous faire prendre du retard et on sera plus discret si on arrive que tous les deux.

\- Tu peux y aller mon fils, n'embête pas trop ton frère pendant le trajet, Guarararararararara !

Marco fit semblant d'être exaspéré par Thatch puis il prépara leurs affaires et affréta pour l'occasion une des nombreuses petites embarcations du Moby. Thatch revint avec des provisions de nourriture et ils partirent tous les deux à la poursuite de ce mystérieux noble.


	7. La petite maison dans la forêt

Chapitre 7 : La petite maison dans la prairie forêt.

Sabo était assis dans sa petite embarcation, Luffy s'était endormi après avoir englouti une bonne partie des réserves, mais rien d'imprévu dans le plan. Il en profitait pour regarder les nuages et les mouettes, il avait du mal à le réaliser mais désormais, il était libre. Il retira ses vielles lunettes de sécurité de la poche de sa veste et les glissa autour de son cou. Il enleva la dite veste et la jeta à la mer. Elle était trop ajustée, faite de matériaux trop précieux, elle représentait tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas être. Il en profita aussi pour déboutonner le haut de sa chemise. Enfin il se sentait à peu près à l'aise dans ses vêtements. Le soir commençait à tomber et un petit point se dessina à l'horizon, Amira était enfin en vue.

Il fit le tour de l'île jusqu'à trouver une petite crique. D'ici leur petite barque ne serait pas visible depuis la mer. Il secoua doucement son frère.

\- Réveille toi Lu, on est arrivé.

\- Oh, une île mystérieuse ! On part à l'aventure ?

-Non Lu, on va juste chercher un abri pour cette nuit.

Bien sûr, privé d'aventure, Luffy fit la moue. C'est pourquoi Sabo s'empressa de rajouter

-Peut-être qu'on trouvera de la nourriture ?

Cette petite phrase eu l'effet escompté et Luffy se remis à bondir dans tous les sens.

-Tu m'aides à tirer la barque sur la plage ?

Avec l'aide de Luffy, l'opération fut réglée rapidement. Si Sabo avait été plus attentif, il aurait peut-être remarqué l'étrange oiseau bleu qui volait au dessus d'eux. Ils mirent leur sac sur leur dos et partirent en forêt avec un objectif : trouver un abri pour la nuit. Au bout de dix minutes à peine, ils tombèrent sur une petite maison abandonnée.

\- Oui ! Mission d'exploration !

Et avec ça, Luffy disparut à l'intérieur. Sabo ne put s'empêcher de sourire, l'énergie de son petit frère lui avait immensément manquée. Une fois dans le salon, Sabo parvint à allumer un feu et se mit à chercher des clous, barrettes, épingles à nourrice, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à forcer la serrure des menottes de son frère. Il trouva enfin deux clous quand Luffy réapparut avec deux paquets dans les mains.

\- Regarde Sabo, j'ai trouvé de la nourriture séchée ! C'est de la viande !

Sabo eu un haut le coeur rien que de penser à de la nourriture, mais il n'en montra rien. Ils étaient seuls sur une île, potentiellement toujours poursuivi par des pirates, ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer. À la place il invita son frère à le rejoindre dans le salon et commença à triturer le trou de la serrure avec tout ce qu'il avait sous la main. Le problème était que la serrure était sophistiqué et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas les bons outils. Au bout de dix minutes, Luffy n'arriva plus à rester en place et Sabo fut contraint d'abandonner.

-Dit Sabo, on pourrait pas au moins casser la chaîne ?

Luffy continuait de faire la moue tout en faisant tinter la chaîne métallique de ses menottes dans tous les sens. C'est alors qu'une image traversa l'esprit de Sabo, il avait bien vu quelque chose qui pourrait servir dehors.

\- J'ai bien une idée, mais elle est un peu violente.

\- Oh, ça c'est une idée qui me plaît, je sens qu'on va s'amuser !

Sabo sorti le sourire le plus énigmatique qu'il avait en stock et revint deux minutes plus tard avec une énorme hache. Il pouvait voir des étoiles illuminer les yeux de son frère.

-Ça c'est trop cool Sabo !

Il finirent pas trouver quelque chose qui ressemblait à une enclume. Luffy fit en sorte de bien y centrer la chaîne et Sabo souleva la lourde hache au dessus de sa tête, avant de l'abattre de toutes ses forces sur l'enclume. À peine la chaîne brisée, Luffy se jeta sur son frère grâce à un de ses câlins d'attaque dont il avait le secret.

-Sabo, t'es le meilleur !

-Attends un peu avant de dire ça !

Et à ces mots, Sabo se pencha vers le sac le plus proche et en sorti le chapeau de paille qu'il avait récupéré dans la chambre de Stelly. Il le planta ensuite sur la tête de son petit frère qui sautillait de joie.

-Mon chapeau ! Sabo t'es le meilleur des meilleurs !

Et Sabo sorti son sourire le plus charmeur assorti d'un "Je sais !". Puis les deux frères se mirent à rire comme des enfants. Ensuite, Luffy reprit ses snacks de viande séchée et reparti à l'étage continuer son exploration. Sabo en profita pour étaler ses cartes sur la table et planifier le trajet du lendemain.

Le calme s'était installé depuis cinq bonne minutes lorsque Luffy redescendit les escaliers en courant.

-Sabo, regarde ! Regarde ! J'ai trouvé un escargophone ! Avec on pourrait appeler Ace !

\- Je veux bien mais tu connais son numéro toi ?

-Nope, on a qu'a essayer au hasard.

Sabo ne savait pas s'il avait envie de voir Ace. Bien évidemment son frère lui manquait, mais il avait peur. Il avait passé huit ans dans la noblesse, il était même devenu officiellement un noble. Pendant ce temps, Ace s'était entraîné et avait réalisé leur rêve de devenir pirate. Peut-être considérait-il que Sabo l'avait abandonné, pire, trahi.

**Bulup bulup bulup bulup Bulup bulup bulup bulup**

Hein ? Luffy avait vraiment tenté d'appeler au hasard ? Mais ils ne savaient même pas si Ace avait un escargophone, où s'il était suffisamment proche pour être joignable.

**Gatcha**

\- Allô ? Je suis Monkey D Luffy, celui qui deviendra le roi des pirates !

_-Lu ?_

-Ace !

Sabo s'écroula sur sa chaise. Il n'y avait vraiment que Luffy pour réussir des coups pareils.


	8. Un appel qui change une vie

Chapitre 8 : Un appel qui change une vie (ou l'escargophone de Ace ne sait pas nager)

Ace avait passé la journée à naviguer. La nuit avait commencé à tomber et il avait décidé de s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas trop se fatiguer : il était seul, risquer une crise de narcolepsie au milieu de l'océan n'était peut-être la meilleure idée. Il s'arrêta et regarda le ciel, il pensa à Luffy qui devait être en ce moment sur Dawn Island. Il se sentait un peu coupable de l'avoir laissé tout seul : il savait bien que Luffy détestait la solitude. Il laissa échapper un sourire, jamais il n'aurait à douter de Luffy, jamais Luffy ne le trahirait. Ses pensées dévièrent sur Sabo. Il était toujours amer, il s'était senti abandonné le jour ou Sabo était parti avec son père. Il savait bien qu'il avait fait pour les protéger, mais il l'avait quand même laissé élever Luffy tout seul. À chaque fois que les nouveaux avis de recherche arrivaient sur le Moby, Ace les feuilletait tous à la recherche d'une tête blonde, mais il ne l'avait jamais trouvé. Il avait toujours refusé de le croire mort, même s'il savait à quel point la mer pouvait être cruelle.

**Bulup bulup bulup bulup**

Il n'était parti que depuis un jour, pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'appelait déjà ? Il commença à vider son sac jusqu'à atteindre l'escargophone tout au fond.

**Bulup bulup bulup bulup**

Il décrocha en soupirant. Il espérait vraiment que ce ne soit pas une mauvaise nouvelle, il en avait eu assez pour aujourd'hui.

_\- Allo ? Je suis Monkey D Luffy, celui qui deviendra le roi des pirates !_

Ace manqua de tomber à la renverse (ce qui aurait été fâcheux étant donné qu'il était seul et qu'il coulait telle une enclume) et se rattrapa in extremis au mat de son Striker.

-Lu ?

_-Ace !_

\- Mais... Mais comment t'as trouvé mon numéro, et puis surtout pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

_-On est poursuivi par des pirates. On a trouvé une maison abandonnée dans la forêt pour passer la nuit._

Il passa l'utilisation du "on", qui sous entendait qu'il n'était pas seul, et posa les autres questions qui commençaient à bombarder son esprit.

-Des pirates ? Une maison abandonnée ? Mais y'a pas de maison abandonnée dans la forêt à coté de Mont Corvo.

_\- Ah non mais je suis pas sur Dawn Island._

Quoi ? Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? Luffy était censé resté sur Dawn jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans. Et Ace n'était pas un génie en maths, mais il savait que aujourd'hui, son petit frère n'en avait que quinze. Il savait que Luffy était un aimant à problèmes, il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser tout seul ! Il fallait qu'il l'aide, vu tous les alliés que l'équipage de Barbe Blanche avait, y'en aurait bien un à proximité.

\- Tu es sur quelle île ?

_-Sabo, on est sur quelle île ?_

-Sa... Luffy tu es avec Sabo ?!

_-Oui ! T'aurais dû voir quand il a défoncé la chaîne de mes menottes à coup de hache, c'était trop cool !_

Menottes. Luffy portait des menottes. Ça c'était une très mauvaise nouvelle. Il s'était fait capturé par la marine ? Ils avaient découvert que c'était le fils de Dragon ?

-Lu, pourquoi tu portes des menottes ?

_\- Je me suis fait capturé par Outlook III. Je me suis entraîné, je te promets ! Mais ils avaient des armes bizarres qui me faisaient me sentir faible et malade. Il a dit un truc à propos d'utilisateurs de fruits du démon qui partaient bien à Sabondy, j'ai pas tout compris._

Luffy. Capturé. Esclave. Outlook III. Nobles. Famille de nobles trafiquants d'esclaves. Héritier en fuite. Héritier _blond_ en fuite.

Sabo. Outlook Sabo. Et merde.

_\- Enfin bref, j'ai trouvé de la vian-_

_\- Ace, je me doute que tu m'en veux et que tu as envie de me coller la raclée de ma vie, mais là tout de suite j'ai besoin de ton aide, je ne peux pas protéger Luffy tout seul ! On est sur Amira, on s'est fait suivre, j'ai vu deux pirates rôder pas loin de la maison._

C'était Sabo. La voix de Sabo. Elle était plus grave qu'avant, mais il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Comme d'habitude il ne demandait pas d'aide pour lui même, juste pour les autres. Rrrraaah, ce crétin était vraiment trop désintéressé. Il ne pouvait pas leur demander de venir le sauver au lieu de subir les déchets qui lui servaient de famille pendant huit ans ?

\- Sabo, décris moi les pirates.

_\- Shishishi ils sont marrants ! Y'en a un qui a une tête d'ananas et l'autre qui a une miche de pain sur la tête._

_-Lu, rends moi le combiné s'il te plaît, Lu, arrête de courir, non ne sort pas ! _

Marco et Thatch, c'était définitivement Marco et Thatch. Bien, ils avaient tous les deux un faible pour les jeunes, même si Marco ne l'admettrait jamais, donc Luffy n'avait rien à craindre. Il fallait qu'il arrive à les convaincre de ne pas attaquer Sabo qui, pour l'instant, était toujours catégorisé comme noble marchant d'esclave.

-Écoutez moi, vous ne les attaquez sous aucun prétexte. Vous m'avez entendu, sous aucun prétexte !

_-Ace, je les vois plus, merde, ils sont où ?!_

_-Surprise ! Alors, content de me voir Monsieur le Noble?_

Ace sursauta à la voix de Thatch, et lâcha l'escargophone pour se rattraper une fois de plus au mât.

Quel crétin ! Quel crétin ! Quel crétin ! Mais quel crétin ! Sérieusement ? Faire tomber son escargophone dans la mer À un moment aussi crucial ? Il aurait pu dissiper le malentendu directement avec Thatch ! Il se sentait encore plus stupide que s'il avait été Luffy en train de se faire avaler par un crocodile. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. En face de Luffy et Sabo se trouvaient Marco et Thatch. Aucun de ses quatre là n'avait envie de blesser les autres. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'est de rentrer le plus vite possible au Moby et d'expliquer la situation sur place. Ça allait faire.

Spoilers : Toujours pas.


	9. Dans les geôles du Moby

Chapitre 9 : Dans les geôles du Moby

Les pirates étaient visibles par la fenêtre la seconde d'avant, et puis plus rien. Il les avait perdu !

-Ace, je les vois plus, merde, ils sont où ?!

Et où était Luffy d'ailleurs ? À l'étage ? Merde, pourquoi ? Ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir une première fois, ils avaient même réussi à contacter Ace. Mais ils avaient été suivi par les pirates d'un des équipages les plus puissants du monde. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait dans ses vies antérieurs pour avoir si peu de chance ?

-Surprise ! Alors, content de me voir Monsieur le Noble?

Pas vraiment, non. Encore moins maintenant qu'une lame était placée sous sa gorge.

**Gatcha**

Hein ? Pourquoi Ace venait-il de raccrocher dans un moment aussi crucial ? Sabo n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question avant qu'un bruit de vitre qui explose retentisse, ça venait de l'étage.

-Tu veux te battre ? Viens je vais te botter le cul !

Au vu de ce qu'il pouvait entendre, Sabo devina assez facilement qu'un combat avait lieu entre Luffy et le second pirate. Très vite le vacarme s'arrêta, et quelqu'un commença à descendre les escaliers. Sabo sentit son estomac se nouer lorsque le pirate blond apparu, Luffy inconscient dans ses bras. Il refusait de quitter des yeux son précieux petit frère, ce qui apparemment, déplût au châtain.

-Que ce soit bien clair Monsieur le Noble, désormais le gamin est sous la protection des pirates de Barbe Blanche, alors si toi et tes petits camarades tentez quelque chose, vous aurez affaire à nous. Maintenant tu vas te rendre bien gentiment.

Sabo avait vraiment très très envie de rendre sa capture la plus compliquée possible. Mais il se rappela des paroles de Ace : _vous ne les attaquez sous aucun prétexte_ et se résigna. Il planta son regard dans celui du pirate et leva les mains en signe de rédition.

_Ace, je sais pas c'est quoi ton plan mais dépêche toi._

-Tourne toi.

Il obtempéraà contre coeur et se laissa faire lorsqu'il sentit une corde enserrer ses poignets dans son dos.

-On y va, yoi !

Ils allaient repartir, abandonnant sur place tout ce que Sabo avait réussi à sauver du Princess Outlook. Puis Sabo jeta un œil sur son frère avant de se rendre compte qu'il manquait quelque chose, quelque chose d'important.

-Attendez ! Son chapeau ! Il... Il y tient, il est en paille avec un ruban rouge.

Le pirate blond lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais reparti tout de même à l'étage. Il revint rapidement avec le chapeau de Luffy dans les mains.

\- C'est celui là ?

Sabo acquiesça doucement. Il avait au moins réussi à sauver le trésor de son petit frère. Le trajet jusqu'à la plage parût bien plus long qu'à l'aller. La nuit était tombée et la cime des arbres ne laissait que très peu filtrer la lumière des étoiles. Sabo tomba plusieurs fois après s'être pris les pieds dans des racines. Il se releva à chaque fois avec difficulté, les mains toujours attachées dans le dos.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Sabo put prendre le temps de contempler le bateau pirate. C'était un navire énorme et sa proue avait la forme d'une baleine. Il sourit en pensant à la réaction qu'aurait Luffy en le voyant. Il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil discret à son frère qui dormait toujours.

Une fois sur le bateau, le pirate châtain l'emmena dans les geôles du bateau, l'enchaîna au mur d'une petite cellule, puis reparti. Sabo était désormais seul avec ses pensées. Il était fatigué, il n'avait pas dormi la nuit dernière et le reste de la journée avait été éprouvant. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa sombrer.

Le grincement de la grille de sa cellule le réveilla. Devant lui se tenait un homme gras, avec de long cheveux noirs bouclés et a qui il manquait quelques dents. L'aura qu'il dégageait était vraiment mauvaise. Cela dit, c'était raccord avec l'odeur. Le sourire qui était affiché sur son visage ne le mettait vraiment pas en confiance.

-Alors ça, on m'a pas menti, t'es plutôt mignon !

Que l'on soit bien d'accord : ce genre de phrases dans ce genre de situations prononcées par ce genre de personnes n'augurait jamais au grand jamais quelque chose de bon. Sabo déglutit difficilement en testant discrètement ses chaînes. Non rien à faire, ça ne bougerait pas. L'homme s'approcha plus près, et mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il était laid. Entre ses yeux libidineux, son sourire sadique et son haleine chargé, Sabo se demandait s'il était possible de faire un être plus répugnant. Il se pressait de plus en plus contre le mur mais il n'avait pas moyen d'augmenter la distance entre lui et... Son prédateur, il ne voyait pas d'autres mots. Il sentait son sang battre sous ses tempes et les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches à cause de la force avec laquelle il s'agrippait à ses chaînes.

_Ace, Luffy, quelqu'un, à l'aide !_

Soudain, l'homme se recula et regarda autour de lui.

-Tsk, je dois y aller, on se revoit plus tard ma belle.

C'était une des expériences les plus désagréables qu'il avait eu, et dieu sait qu'il en avait eu. Il ferma le yeux et tenta de reprendre ses esprits, il fallait qu'il se calme. Le danger était parti, Ace ou Luffy interviendrait au près de l'équipage, il ne reviendrait pas. Pour une fois l'avenir lui donnerait raison.


	10. Confrontation

Chapitre 10 : Confrontation

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever lorsque Ace arriva enfin sur le pont du Moby. Il devait trouver Oyaji et lui expliquer la situation. Ensuite il devait trouver Sabo et lui mettre la raclée de sa vie, il leur avait menti ! Bon après il le serrerait sûrement très fort dans ses bras, parce que ce crétin lui avait manqué. Et et il devait trouver Luffy aussi. D'abord Oyaji et après on verrait.

-Bonsoir commandant Ace.

Ace se tourna, il faisait face à Marshall D. Teach, un de ses hommes. Il y avait du nouveau ?

-Bonsoir Teach, tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

\- Oui Commandant, je suis venu vous confronter à propos de l'empoisonnement du commandant Marco.

Ace n'était pas sûr de bien savoir où Teach voulait en venir.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Et bien, des fioles de poisons que trouveront les autres commandants quand ils se décideront à fouiller votre chambre.

-Il n'y pas de poison dans ma chambre.

Un sourire inquiétant commençait à prendre place sur le visage de Teach.

-Oh, il n'y en avait peut-être pas lorsque vous êtes parti, mais je peux vous assurer qu'il y en a maintenant.

Cet ordure ! Teach était responsable de l'empoisonnement ! Des flammes commencèrent à dans sur les épaules de Ace.

-Et bien je n'aurais qu'à leur dire que TU les y a mises !

-Ils ne vous croiront pas commandant. Pas après que vous ayez attaqué le pauvre Marshall D Teach venu vous confronter pour votre comportement étrange.

Alors c'était ça son plan ? Le forcer à attaquer un membre de l'équipage ? Et bien s'était simple, il n'attaquerait pas. Il prit une grande inspiration et les flammes sur ses épaules s'éteignirent.

-Vous savez commandant, je suis pas devenu un pirate pour jouer à la grande et heureuse famille. Ce que je veux c'est le pouvoir, la gloire et la tête de Barbe Blanche. Vous me rendez tous malades sur ce navire.

Ace inspira profondément, Teach voulait qu'il attaque, tout ça n'était que de la provocation. Se calmer, il devait se calmer.

-Après ce petit incident je prévois de déclencher une guerre entre les pirates de Barbe Blanche et la marine. Oh, je suis sûr que ça va être sanglant, et ce vieux crétin n'en réchappera pas.

Il venait d'insulter Oyaji. Il venait d'insulter Oyaji ! _Calme toi Ace, calme toi, inspire, expire_.

-Oh, je n'ai pas prévu que tout le monde meurt lors de cette guerre tu sais ? Un fois que j'aurais mis la main sur le fruit du vieux, j'espère bien pouvoir le tester sur d'anciens camarades.

Le sourire carnassier de Teach rendait Ace malade. Mais il devait tenir, il ne devait pas jouer son jeu. Si jamais il attaquait, alors Teach avait gagné.

-Toujours pas ? Et bien tu m'impressionnes. À vrai dire, tu es puissant Ace, j'aurais aimé t'avoir dans mon équipage.

-Même pas en rêve !

-Oh, Ace, Ace, tu es bien trop loyal. On dirait un petit toutou. Les pirates ne sont pas faire pour être loyaux, ils sont fait pour piller, brûler, tuer, violer. Mais non, pas chez Barbe Blanche, ici on est des gentils pirates, je vais vomir. J'en peux plus, je veux tuer, je veux piller, je veux violer, je veux voir la peur dans le regard des gens, je veux entendre leur cris, leur supplications. Je veux pouvoir avoir leurs vies entre mes mains, je veux qu'ils m'abandonnent tout pour survivre et je veux pouvoir les tuer quand même. Parce que je suis puissant et qu'ils sont faibles.

Il était fou. Teach était fou. Comme BlueJam, sauf que là où BlueJam voulait de l'argent, Teach voulait du pouvoir, n'importe quel pouvoir, à n'importe quel prix.

-J'arrive bien à me soulager de temps en temps tu sais ? Des jeunes garçons, ceux qui ont la même lueur rebelle que toi dans leur yeux, c'est mes cibles préférées. Au début ils résistent, ils sont forts, mais pas assez. Et ils finissent par se briser, tous. Je peux les briser parce que j'ai du pouvoir. Et tu sais quoi Ace ? Des garçons comme ça, en ce moment y'en a deux sur le bateau. Je sens bien que Marco me laissera pas approché le petit brun, mais je suis déjà allé voir le petit blond. Apparemment c'est un noble, il est dans les geôles, personne ne s'en soucie vraiment. Je sais pas ce qu'il a vécu, mais j'ai vu dans son regard qu'il s'était battu pendant des années pour garder son indépendance, sa volonté. Et je vais lui montrer qu'il est faible, et que même ça il ne peut pas le protéger. Et je vais y prendre beaucoup de plaisir. En plus il est pas moche à regarder, la journée de demain s'annonce plaisante.

Et sur ces mots, le dernier verrou mental de Ace se brisa et son corps s'embrasa.

-Tu ne touches pas à Sabo !

Dans son esprit, il n'était plus sur le pont du Moby face à Teach, il était à Grey Terminal face à Bluejam, lors du grand incendie. Il l'avait déjà tué une fois, il pouvait recommencer.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Teach n'était plus qu'un cadavre à ses pieds et ses mains étaient couvertes de sang. Il tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas et se retrouva face à Marco. Son visage était fermé, froid et Ace comprit. Si Teach n'avait pas gagné, lui avait tout de même perdu : il était désormais un traître.


	11. L'honneur d'un cuisinier

Chapitre 11 : L'honneur d'un cuisinier

Il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Ils étaient bien trop léger pour appartenir à l'espèce de monstre qu'il venait de voir. Le pirate châtain qui l'avait amené ici se tenait désormais dans l'encadrure de la porte. Il tenait un bol à la main. De la nourriture, comme si ces dernières 48 heures n'avaient pas été assez éprouvantes.

\- Je m'appelle Thatch, commandant de la quatrième division de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et cuisinier en chef sur le Moby Dick. Prisonnier ou pas, je ne laisse personne mourir de faim sur ce bateau.

\- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude mais je n'ai pas faim.

Sabo mentait comme il respirait. Il était mort de faim, et le contenu de ce bol sentait délicieusement bon. Mais il savait que son estomac ne supporterait pas quelque chose d'aussi riche, et si c'était pour tout vomir derrière, il préférait ne pas manger. Le dénommé Thatch s'accroupit devant lui et l'odeur de nourriture devint encore plus forte. Sabo sentit son estomac se nouer, qu'est-ce qu'il avait faim, qu'est-ce que ça sentait bon.

\- Je sais que tu n'as rien mangé depuis qu'on t'a amené ici. On est peut-être des pirates mais je refuse que tu meurs de faim.

Sabo serrait de nouveau les chaînes dans ses mains, il ne voulait pas avoir la nourriture dans son champs de vision, il ne voulait pas sentir cette odeur. Il déglutit.

\- Je vous ai dit que je n'avais pas faim.

Il tourna la tête et essaya de paraître le plus hautain possible. Il se senti un peu perdu quand il réalisa que le pirate ne réagissait pas. Il le regarda et vit que son regard était bloqué sur quelque chose. Il laissa donc glisser son regard pour découvrir l'origine de ce soudain changement. C'est alors qu'il vit que la manche de sa chemise avait glissé, laissant apparaître son poignet. Il détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas de cicatrice hideuse ni de tatouage honteux. Il n'avait pas non plus de marques de maladie. Son poignet était comme le reste de son corps caché sous des vêtements étudiés : atrocement maigre. Il ferma les yeux, il ne voulait voir ni son poignet, ni Thatch, ni la nourriture.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas eu un repas correct ?

Sabo ne répondit rien. Il savait pertinemment que le cuisinier reconnaîtrait un mensonge et il n'avait pas envie d'admettre que cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il avait oublié ce que l'on ressentait quand on avait le ventre plein.

Thatch posa le bol sur le sol et sorti de la cellule. Oh non, non, il ne voulait pas rester tout seul avec de la nourriture si près et pourtant inaccessible, c'est quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vécu bien trop souvent. Il allait commencer à hyperventiler lorsque Thatch réapparu, un trousseau de clefs à la main.

-Tu viens avec moi.

Il laissa Thatch le traîner dans les couloirs du bateau jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans une petite cuisine. Thatch tira une chaise.

-Assieds-toi.

Et Sabo s'assit, observant le cuisinier qui lui tournait maintenant le dos. Tout dans cette cuisine sentait atrocement bon. Il serra les poings, il avait faim, tellement faim. Thatch se retourna et posa un nouveau petit bol devant Sabo, et Sabo fit l'erreur de regarder. C'était une petite soupe, il pouvait voir le gras flotter à la surface, ça avait l'air délicieux.

-Mange. C'est une recette spéciale pour les cas comme toi. Riche en nutriments mais facile à digérer. Ton corps devrait pouvoir supporter.

Il devait avoir l'air tellement vulnérable sur l'instant. Il se saisit de la cuillère que Thatch lui tendit et pris une première gorgée. C'était chaud, parfumé, un délice. Il pouvait sentir son corps se réchauffer au fur et à mesure. Il se retint, il se retint du mieux qu'il put, mais c'était bon, et réconfortant, et il craqua, de grosses et chaudes larmes dévalèrent ses joues alors qu'il décida de se passer de cuillère et bu directement au bol. Il reposa le bol et s'essuya les yeux du revers de sa manche.

-Merci pour ce repas.

Il rougit en voyant Thatch le couver des yeux.

-Y'a pas de quoi gamin !

-Sabo, je m'appelle Sabo.

Soudainement on toqua frénétiquement à la porte.

-Commandant Thatch ? Commandant Thatch vous êtes là ?

Thatch sorti mais ne fit pas signe à Sabo de le suivre, il laissa la porte entrouverte, comme pour dire qu'il allait revenir. Sabo profita qu'il était seul pour essayer de faire disparaître les traces de sa crise de larmes de tout à l'heure, il en profita aussi pour récupérer des bribes de conversations.

-Teach savait qu'il était derrière l'empoisonnement de Marco, il a voulu le confronter. Il vient de se faire tuer, Thatch. Il nous a trahi, il a tué l'un des nôtres ! Et on a bien trouvé une fiole de poison dans sa chambre.

La trahison était monnaie courante dans la piraterie. Sabo soupira, il savait que le coupable ne passerait pas la journée, mais ce n'était pas ses affaires. Lorsque Thatch revint dans la pièce, son expression était fermée, froide. Il le mena jusqu'à une petite chambre qui, selon ses dires, n'aurait plus de propriétaire ce soir. Sabo en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de la chambre du traître. Il lui indiqua qu'il reviendrait rapidement avec Luffy et qu'ils auraient à se faire discret jusqu'à ce que le _problème_ soit réglé.


	12. La chambre d'un condamné

Chapitre 12 : La chambre d'un condamné

Sabo était assis sur le lit lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir qui était là avant de se retrouver étouffer dans un câlin tueur.

-Sabo ! On est sur un énorme bateau, tu crois qu'on peut partir en mission d'exploration ?

Luffy était toujours aussi énergique que d'habitude, c'était bon signe. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, sachant qu'il allait le décevoir.

-Désolé Lu, pour l'instant on doit rester là. Peut-être qu'on pourra demain.

Comme prévu, Luffy fit la moue.

-Est-ce qu'on peut au moins explorer la chambre ?

Sabo ne savait pas si on pouvait _explorer_ une si petite pièce, mais il acquiesça et laissa Luffy courir partout dans la chambre. Il reporta son attention sur la bibliothèque. Elle n'était pas bien grande et il lui fallu un petit moment pour comprendre que les livres y étaient rangé par thème. Mais alors que faisait ce livre sur les poisons avec une épaisse couverture verte au rayon navigation ?

-Sabo ! J'ai trouvé une fiole mystérieuse sous l'oreiller ! Tu crois que je peux la boire, j'ai soif !

Une fiole ? Dans la chambre du traître ? Une alarme se déclencha dans l'esprit de Sabo, qui se jeta sur son frère juste avant qu'il parvienne à déboucher ladite fiole.

-Touche pas c'est du poison !

Mais qui range une fiole de poison sous son oreiller ?

-Hé, Sabo, j'en ai trouvé une autre sous le lit !

Sabo se leva pour faire le tour du lit, mais il se rendit compte que ses pas ne sonnaient pas pareil partout. Il s'agenouilla et trouva un trappe dans le sol. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il fut surpris de son contenu. Il s'attendait à voir une quantité de fioles mais ne trouva que de la viande séchée, pour le plus grand plaisir de Luffy qui se jeta immédiatement dessus.

Après cinq minutes, ils avaient trouvé dix fioles. Une dans la poubelle, une autre derrière des livres de la bibliothèque, une troisième entre le matelas et le sommier, derrière la porte. C'était absurde, pourquoi étaient elles dispersés comme ça ? Comme si elles étaient faîtes pour être facile a trouver tout en ayant l'air cachées.

Oh.

Une mise en scène.

Quelqu'un essayait de faire passer l'occupant de cette chambre pour l'empoisonneur. Mais qu'est-ce Sabo devait faire alors ? Prévenir l'équipage ? Mais est-ce qu'il ne se mêlait pas de ce qui ne le regardait pas ?

-Sabo, regarde, les tiroirs ils sont bizarres !

Effectivement, les tiroirs étaient tous à double fonds. Dans le premier, il trouva de la teinture rose et du poil à gratter. Du matériel de farces et attrapes ? Dans le deuxième il trouva deux enveloppes. Il ouvrit la première qui contenait une lettre :

_Ace, Luffy,_

_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas blessés à cause de l'incendie. Je suis inquiet pour vous mais je sais que vous allez bien. Je suis désolé de vous le dire les gars mais lorsque vous recevrez cette lettre j'aurais déjà... pris la mer ! _

_Beaucoup de choses se sont passées et j'ai décidé de prendre la mer avant vous. ma destination n'est pas ici mais allieurs. Je vais devenir fort et je deviendrais un pirate ! Une fois que nous, les trois frères, seront devenus des pirates libres, nous nous retrouverons quelque part. Quelque part sur cette grande et libre mer ! C'est sûr, ça arrivera un jour !_

_Je me demandais Ace, lequel de nous deux est le grand frère ? Deux frères ainés et un frère cadet. Ça peut paraître bizarre dit comme ça mais notre lien fraternel est mon trésor. Luffy est encore un pleurnicheur mais il reste notre petit frère, alors je te le confie !_

_S_

Il reconnaissait très bien cette lettre, c'était celle qu'il avait écrit à Ace et Luffy pour qu'ils n'essayent pas de venir le cherche chez les Outlook. Que diable faisait cette lettre ici ? Une boule s'était formé dans son estomac et il ouvrit frénétiquement la seconde enveloppe. Elle contenait une photo. Dessus il pouvait voir un géant avec une gigantesque moustache blanche en forme de croissant de lune. Il pouvait aussi reconnaître Thatch et l'autre pirate qui les avait attaqués dans la forêt. Au milieu de la photo, un homme attira son attention. Il était torse nu et portait un chapeau orange (tellement orange) qui cachait ses yeux. Il sentait Luffy qui regardait la photo par dessus son épaule.

-Hé mais c'est Ace ! Regarde, il porte le chapeau que je lui ai offert !

Ace, ils étaient dans la chambre de Ace. Mais ils étaient aussi dans la chambre de quelqu'un considéré comme un traître qui allait se faire exécuter d'une minute à l'autre. Ace allait se faire exécuter d'une minute à l'autre ! Il laissa tomber la photo au sol et se mis à courir à perdre haleine vers le pont du bateau.


	13. L'exécution

Chapitre 13 : L'exécution

Ace était agenouillé au milieu du pont, les poignets menottés dans son dos par de lourdes chaînes en granit marin. Il gardait la tête baissé, il savait que quoi qu'il dise, personne ne le croirait. Il avait tué Teach et ce traître avait diablement bien préparé le terrain.

Il allait mourir de la main d'Oyaji, et il s'était fait à l'idée. Il était le fils d'un démon, il n'aurait jamais dû naître et les pirates de Barbe Blanche avaient pris d'énormes risques à le garder avec eux. Non vraiment, c'était pour le mieux si tout s'arrêtait là. Il avait confiance en son équipage, il savait qu'ils prendraient soin de ses petits frères.

Il pensa à Luffy qui s'était fait capturé parce qu'il avait été assez stupide pour le laisser tout seul sur Dawn Island. Il pensa à Sabo qu'il n'était jamais allé sauver de ses parents. Il était un échec en tant qu'être humain, et un échec en tant que grand frère. Mais il était rassuré d'avoir tué Teach, qui avait menacé ses camarades et ses frères.

Il vit Edward Newgate élever son Bisento et ferma les yeux. Ainsi s'éteignait la lignée Gol D.

Au moment où la lame aurait du s'abattre sur lui, Ace fut projeter sur le coté et roula sur plusieurs mètres. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, un jeune homme blond, dos à lui, reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Le jeune homme en question regarda par dessus son épaule :

-Salut Ace, je t'ai manqué ?

Sabo. Oh bordel Sabo. Sabo, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis huit ans, se tenait devant lui. Ses cheveux étaient plus long, et ces vêtements définitivement trop distingués mais c'était Sabo. Sabo et son sourire à la con ! Il hésitait vraiment entre se jeter sur lui dans une tentative d'embrassade et lui mettre un coup de boule. Avant de pouvoir prendre une décision, il entendit un coup de feu. L'instant d'après, Sabo se tenait l'épaule en grimaçant, et une tache rouge s'élargissait sur sa chemise trop blanche : Izo venait de tirer sur son frère. Il allait entrer dans une colère noire quand l'air devint plus difficile à respirer et une énorme pression s'abattit sur ses épaules : Le Haki des rois.

Ace n'avait pas l'habitude du Haki des rois, ce n'était pas quelque chose de courant, même sur la route de tous les périls, mais il avait appris à le supporter. Ce n'était pas le cas de Sabo qui était au sol, encore conscient mais incapable de se relever. Sa respiration était laborieuse mais il parvint à parler.

-C'est... C'est Luffy qui fait ça ?

Ace releva la tête et vit Luffy au milieu du pont, le regard fixé sur Izo. Il devait intervenir.

-Luffy ! Arrête ! S'il te plaît !

Son ton était suppliant, mais il n'avait pas le choix, Sabo était blessé et au bord de l'inconscience. Il vit Luffy tourner doucement la tête vers lui. Puis vers Sabo. De la surprise mêlée à de l'inquiétude remplaça la colère et toute la pression s'évanouit immédiatement. Il entendit Sabo faire entrer le plus possible d'air dans ses poumons avant d'essayer de reprendre une respiration normale. Il releva la tête et scanna le pont.

-Oh non, j'aime pas ça...

Son frère se releva et examina le pont à son tour. Luffy venait de faire une démonstration d'une grande puissance et tous les pirates encore conscients avaient leur regard braqué sur lui : il était considéré comme une menace.

Sabo savait qu'au combat, même au meilleur de leur forme, lui et ses frères n'avaient aucune chance. Il devait tenter de convaincre Barbe Blanche. Il pris une grande inspiration, se retourna vers Ace et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

-À partir de maintenant, je prends le relais.

D'un pas déterminé, il alla se planter en face du capitaine, Luffy dans son dos. Sa position faisait clairement sentir que Luffy était sous sa protection. Il n'avait pas peur, il était de nouveau avec ses frères, ensemble, rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Il planta son regard dans celui du capitaine et parla :

-Je pense que vous vous méprenez si vous pensez que Ace est coupable de tous les crimes dont vous l'accusez.

C'était téméraire, mais Sabo devait faire forte impression s'il voulait convaincre. Il sentit un regard particulièrement noir venir du pirate blond.

-J'ai vu de mes propres yeux Ace assassiner l'un des nôtres. En quoi n'est-il pas coupable, yoi ?

-Et est-ce que vous l'avez vu de vos propres yeux mettre le poison dans la nourriture ?

-On a retrouvé une fiole de poison dans sa chambre !

-Figurez-vous que Luffy et moi avons aussi visité sa chambre. Dans le sol j'ai trouvé une trappe et sous cette trappe de la nourriture séchée. Dans les doubles fonds des tiroirs j'ai trouvé de la teinture rose et du poil à gratter. Mais aucune fiole ! Les fioles elles étaient sous l'oreiller, derrière la porte, dans la poubelle. Dites-moi qui planque mieux son matériel de farces et attrapes que les preuves de sa prétendue culpabilité ?!

Sabo avait hurlé sa dernière phrase. Comment pouvaient-ils ne pas voir que c'était une mise en scène ? Ace avait toujours était loyal, était-ce donc le peu de confiance qu'ils lui accordaient ? Il continua.

-Combien de temps ? Combien de temps ce Teach a attendu avant de sortir une petite phrase sournoise du genre "Le commandant Ace agit bizarrement ces temps-ci, je l'ai vu avec un gros livre à couverture verte récemment." ? Oui, parce qu'il ne fallait pas plus de cinq minutes pour voir que ce livre n'avait rien à faire dans cette bibliothèque, mais je suppose que le temps des pirates de Barbe Blanche est trop précieux pour vérifier que quelqu'un est bien coupable avant de l'exécuter.

-Sabo ! Arrête !

Sabo se tourna et lança un regard noir à son frère.

-Ta gueule Ace, il m'a fallu cinq minutes pour comprendre que ta chambre n'était qu'une mise en scène et cinq minutes de plus pour me rendre compte que ce Teach t'avait poussé à l'attaquer pour te décrédibiliser. Mais personne sur ce foutu bateau n'a pris le temps de faire la même chose ! Vous vous êtes prétendu père ! Vous vous êtes prétendu frères ! Et voilà toute la confiance que vous lui accordez ?!

Le pont sombra dans un silence de mort. Et Sabo croisa de nouveau le regard du capitaine qui lui adressa enfin la parole.

-Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un noble.

Sabo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Barbe Blanche venait de rejeter ses arguments uniquement parce qu'il était noble. C'est le capitaine qu'Ace avait choisi de suivre. C'est le capitaine pour qui Ace aurait donné sa vie. Et il l'avait jugé sur son sang ? Sur ses vêtements ? Sur la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux ? Balayant d'un revers de main tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire ?

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Sabo, des larmes de frustration. Il planta son regard encore une fois dans celui de l'homme le plus fort du monde. Ces yeux étaient rempli de haine, de désespoir, de mépris.

\- Quand je pense que Ace vous appelait Oyaji, vous ne l'avez jamais mérité.

Et il regarda tour à tour tous les commandants qui lui faisaient face, pas un n'osa soutenir son regard. Thatch pleurait.

-Hé Oyaji, j'ai trouvé le carnet de Teach ! J'ai-... J'ai raté quelque chose ?


	14. Le carnet de Teach

Chapitre 14 : Le carnet de Teach

Edward Newgate soutenait tant bien que mal le regard du jeune homme. Il regrettait ce qu'il venait de lui dire,_ nous sommes tous des enfants de la mer_ était son leitmotiv, et voilà qu'il jugeait ce garçon pour son sang.

Mais il avait peur. Il avait beau être l'homme le plus fort du monde, il avait peur. Peur que ce garçon ait raison, peur d'avoir mal jugé ses enfants. Alors il avait été lâche, il avait fui, il s'était caché derrière la pire des excuses.

-Hé Oyaji, j'ai trouvé le carnet de Teach ! J'ai-... J'ai raté quelque chose ?

Le carnet de Teach, Haruta était parti le chercher il y maintenant deux heures. Son fils lui avait expliqué qu'il trouverait sûrement plus d'information sur les motifs de Ace dedans et avait insister pour le trouver. Barbe Blanche prit le minuscule carnet dans ses mains gigantesques et commença à le lire. Le plan était parfaitement détaillé : l'empoisonnement, la mise en scène, la provocation pour se faire attaquer, et la suite aussi. Vendre Ace aux marines pour obtenir un poste de Shichibukai, faire éclater une guerre. Le jeune noble avait raison, il ne méritait pas que Ace l'appelle Oyaji. Il soupira

-Marco, vas libérer to- Ace.

-Mais-

Marco n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Thatch le bouscula et lui pris les clefs des mains, avant d'accourir vers Ace pour le libérer. Ace regarda ses mains libres hébété, avant de se tourner vers les autres commandants. Tous essayaient de retenir leur larmes, et à peine avait-il eu le temps d'enregistrer l'information qu'il se retrouva sous une pile de pirates en pleurs.

De son côté, Luffy serrait Sabo contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, ils avaient sauvé Ace , il n'était plus nécessaire de se battre.

-Jeune homme,

Sabo leva les yeux vers le géant.

-Tes mots étaient justes, et mon obstination m'a aveuglé. Je te présente mes excuses.

L'homme le plus fort du monde venait juste de présenter ses excuses à Sabo, qui poussa un petit cri de surprise, avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Ace, qui avait suivi la scène de loin, se dégagea tant bien que mal de la montagne d'affection qui se trouvait au dessus de lui. Il se précipita vers son frère inconscient qu'il prit dans ses bras. Sabo avait été blessé par sa faute, Luffy avait été capturé à cause de son inconscience, il soupira, pourquoi ils restaient avec lui ?

-Shishishi, Ace est stupide !

Luffy, face à lui, souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Lu, je ne veux pas entendre ça de la part de quelqu'un qui s'est fait avalé par des crocodiles...

-Hey, c'est même pas arrivé si souvent !

-Soixante-dix huit fois.

-Quoi !?

Sabo venait de se réveiller en sursaut dans les bras de Ace.

-Tu l'as laissé se faire bouffer encore trente deux fois après que je sois parti ?

Ace lâcha son frère qui s'étala sur le sol. À peine fut-il relevé qu'il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas partir !

-J'étais obligé Ace, ils vous menaçaient !

-On pouvait se défendre !

-Tu avais dix ans et Luffy sept !

-Stop !

Ace baissa la tête et vit une main posée sur son torse, une autre était posée sur celui de Sabo. Depuis quand Luffy était-il le frère raisonn- Ace explosa de rire en voyant l'accoutrement de Luffy : il portait le chapeau haut de forme de Vista, beaucoup trop grand pour lui, et il avait noué une serviette de table autour de son cou. Luffy riait aussi, très fier de son imitation, et Sabo ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, n'arrivant décidément pas à faire semblant de bouder.

Vista vient rapidement demander son chapeau que Luffy lui rendit immédiatement. Oh, une petite démonstration s'imposait.

-Luffy, qu'est-ce que je t'ai appris ?

Luffy se tint droit puis se pencha en avant, formant un parfait angle droit.

-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir prêté votre chapeau.

La mâchoire de Sabo menaçait de se décrocher, Ace était vraiment content de son petit effet.

-Toi, Portgas D Ace, a appris à Luffy à être poli ?!

-Tu parles comme si j'étais la personne la plus grossière que tu connaisses.

-Tu ES la personne la plus grossière que je connaisse !

-Oh, oh, Ace, tu m'as toujours pas expliqué ce que ça voulait dire suceur de-

Ace s'était jeté sur Luffy pour le faire taire, mais le mal était fait. Il était rouge comme le cardigan de Luffy et un sourire narquois était désormais étalé sur le visage du blond.

-Là je te reconnais plus !

Ace ne se laisserait pas ridiculiser plus longtemps, son crétin de frangin allait le regretter.

-Sabo ?

Sa voix avait pris une intonation dangereuse.

-Oui ?

Étant donné que la réponse de Sabo était un octave au dessus de la normale, Ace se dit qu'il avait eu l'effet escompté. Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Cours.

Sabo recula prudemment, les deux mains ouvertes en face de lui, pour calmer la situation, avant de se retourner et de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Aussitôt, Ace se mit à le chasser sur le pont du bateau, suivi par un Luffy surexcité qui ne voulait pas être en reste. Bientôt ils eurent disparu du champs de vision des pirates.

-Reste là !

\- Ace, les fruits du démon c'est de la triche !

-Je suis un pirate, je triche si je veux !

-Attendeeeeeeeez moi !

-Aaaargh, Ace, je me rends ! Je me rends !

On n'entendait plus que des rires sur le Moby Dick, et les pirates reprirent leurs activités.

Une heure plus tard, quand le calme fut revenu, Thatch décida de partir à la recherche des trois frères, qu'il retrouva endormis comme des bienheureux, derrière des cordages. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un entremêlement de bras et de jambes, et Thatch décida que c'était la scène la plus mignonne qu'il avait vu de sa vie. Il sentit Marco arriver dans son dos.

-Dis Marco, on peut les garder ?

-Thatch, c'est pas des chiots, et Ace fait déjà parti de l'équipage, yoi. Luffy est clairement trop jeune et mon intuition me dit que ce n'est pas dans la piraterie que Sabo trouvera son bonheur.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont froid ?

-Ace est avec eux, donc non, ils n'ont pas froid. Maintenant arrête de chercher des excuses pour les regarder dormir et va donc leur faire à manger !


	15. Épilogue

Chapitre 15 : Épilogue

Sabo et Luffy étaient restés sur le Moby un mois avant de retourner à Dawn Island. Luffy voulait attendre ses dix-sept ans pour partir et Sabo voulait enquêter sur le marché noir au royaume de Goa. Les deux ans qui avaient suivi étaient passé très vite.

Luffy avait fêté son dix-septième anniversaire le mois dernier et avait pris la mer dans la foulée. Son premier avis de recherche venait d'être publié et Sabo l'avait fièrement accroché dans son bureau, juste à côté du dernier en date de Ace. Il avait enfin retrouvé la piste de trafiquants d'esclave au royaume : un grand bal qui servait de couverture à une vente aux enchères avait lieu le soir même et Sabo avait réussi à se procurer une invitation. Il avait également réussi à se procurer les plans du bâtiment où aurait lieu la fête, il pouvait déjà deviner où serait gardés les esclaves.

Il se leva de son bureau, mit son manteau, prit son chapeau et se regarda dans la glace. Il ajusta sa lavallière et sorti. Lorsqu'il arriva, la fête battait déjà son plein, toute la noblesse de Goa était rassemblée au même endroit. Beaucoup parlaient du grand incendie de Grey Terminal, c'était il y a bientôt dix ans, et ils songeaient à en faire une commémoration. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait aussi bien _nettoyer_ le royaume.

Sabo avait envie de vomir, l'atmosphère était délétère, tous ces gens étaient pourris de l'intérieur. Mais il continuait de sourire, après tout il avait des informations à récupérer et un trousseau de clefs à dérober. La plupart des nobles étaient vraiment prévisibles, ils étaient près à vous livrer n'importe quelle information si ça les faisait paraître plus riche ou plus intelligent. Sabo n'eut donc aucun mal à localiser le détenteur des clefs. Après ça, il n'eut qu'à utiliser les dons de pickpocket qu'il avait passé des années à peaufiner à Grey Terminal.

Sabo profita que le bal en lui même commence et que la musique devienne plus forte pour s'éclipser discrètement. Il dévala quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui menait au sous sol. Le contraste avec la salle de bal était saisissant. La lumière laissait place à l'obscurité, le luxe à la misère et à l'humidité. Il ne tarda pas à arriver devant les premières cellules, elles étaient principalement remplies de femmes et d'enfants. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et s'appliqua à déverrouiller les portes une par une. Une fois qu'il eu finit l'aile ouest, il se dirigea vers l'aile sud.

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'il sentit le barillet d'un pistolet sur l'arrière de sa tête. Il leva les mains, paumes ouvertes, le trousseau de clef toujours dans sa main gauche. Son agresseur, qui était vraisemblablement une femme, se mit à parler.

-Outlook Sabo, vingt ans, héritier de la famille Outlook. Il y a deux ans, vous et votre famille êtes parti en voyage d'affaire à Sabondy mais votre navire a été attaqué par des pirates, vous fûtes le seul survivant. Après cela, vous êtes revenu à Goa et avait repris la compagnie, qui est depuis florissante. Enfin bien sûr, tout cela est la version officielle. Nous savons de source sûre qu'il y a deux ans, votre bateau transportait un esclave. Votre vente a échouer et de rage, vous avez tué votre famille et l'esclave ? Vous êtes revenu ici pour tout recommencer ?

Un bruit de course retenti et un instant plus tard, une seconde personne avait rejoint la jeune femme. Il s'agissait d'un homme, qui reprenait sa respiration difficilement.

-Le garde, les clefs, il ne les a plus !

-Hein ? Mais alors qui les as ?

Sabo secoua légèrement sa main pour faire tinter le trousseau et se retourna doucement avec un grand sourire. La jeune femme rousse qui lui faisait face était plus petite que lui et ils devaient avoir à peu près le même age. Son compagnon était un homme poisson, qui se tenait parfaitement droit.

Le pistolet était maintenant pointé sur son front, la sécurité enlevée.

-Comment as-tu eu ces clefs ?

-Je les ai volés.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Libérer les esclaves.

-Et tu penses sincèrement que je vais te croire ?

Elle avait l'air assez énervée, heureusement pour Sabo, l'homme poisson intervint.

-À ce propos, toutes le cellules de l'aile ouest ont déjà été ouvertes.

-Quoi ?!

Le barillet était pressé de plus en plus fort contre son crâne.

-Qui. Es. Tu ?

-Votre présentation de tout à l'heure était plutôt juste. Au détail près que je ne suis pas celui qui a tué ma famille et que l'ancien esclave se porte très bien. Il est d'ailleurs plutôt énergique en ce moment.

Sabo sourit en repensant à l'article qui accompagnait le poster de Luffy. Son petit frère avait libéré le fameux chasseur de pirates Roronoa Zorro, il avait affronté Baggy le Clown, défait Capitaine Kuro et enfin avait rasé Arlong park. Il en était vraiment fier.

-Koala, baisse ton arme.

Sabo fut surpris. Une troisième personne venait d'apparaître et il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. C'était un homme grand, impressionnant, il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

-Vous.. Vous êtes l'homme de cette nuit !

Il avait parlé sans réfléchir mais aucun doute, c'était l'homme qu'il avait rencontré la nuit du grand incendie.

-Alors tu es bien le petit garçon noble que j'ai rencontré lors de l'incendie. Tu as fait une sacrée impression ce jour là tu sais ? Je t'observe depuis que tu es revenu il y a deux ans. Tu as déjà entendu parler de l'armée révolutionnaire ?

_Fin_

**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux et à toutes celles qui ont lu, suivi et mis en favori man fanfiction, ça m'a fait très plaisir.**

**Merci beaucoup Spalia d'avoir commenté tous mes chapitres ça m'a fait vraiment très très plaisir. Je sais que cette fiction était loin d'être parfaite, c'est la deuxième que j'écris et c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron. J'espère que la prochaine sera mieux !**

**À bientôt !**


End file.
